Consequential Decisions
by Ruami
Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion will soon become Queen and King. Takes place b4 they are married. Sailor Pluto makes a BIG decision to help a young prince out. Prince Diamond changes his ways. But will he finally enchant and charm Princess Serenity


Konnichi WA Minna Chan! Ok. This is set after Queen Serenity saved the earth and was then becoming queen. And her and Mamoru (Darien) are not married yet. I wrote this for a good friend of mine who simply LOVES Prince Diamond. So I decided to write this for her and for all you other Diamond fans. Hope you like it. I actually like the way this turned out. I actually have no idea how this will turn out. I'm assuming it will be a Usagi/Prince Diamond fic. But you never know...Hehehe. Ok. So PLEASE review. Even if its...*gulp* bad comments....  
  
Ok. I'm a busy gal and I have to go. Bye all! *Hugs all the viewers* I love every one of you! ^_^ *Scuttles off into the night*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm afraid I am not in a humorous mood, so no Humorous disclaimer. But I will say this. If I owned Sailor Moon, why would I be writing a "fanfic"? Instead I would make eps about numerous couples, which would probably ruin the series. O.o;; hehe *sweat drop*  
  
Consequential Decisions  
Chapter one  
  
"Mother.... who...is that?" A young 15year old boy pointed his index finger toward a woman on the television. The young woman was stunning in a long silk white dress that fit her slender form perfectly. One of her pale white angelic hands played with one of her two long beautiful blonde pigtails, which ran past her feet. She twisted a strand of her golden locks around her finger several times before finally releasing it, and it flowed back in place.  
  
The boy stared at her with enthralled eyes as the hand of his mother brushed one of his stray white locks of hair from his eyes. "She, my dear child, is the Princess of the ancient Moon Kingdom. Our future Queen!" She stated sweetly.  
  
His eyes widened as he heard she was of royalty even higher than them. He stretched out one hand and ran it along the queen's image on the TV. The TV's image shifted revealing more people standing by the queen's side. "Mother?" "Yes my son?" His mother sighed out as she moved closer to her eldest son and continued straightening his hair. "Who is that?"  
  
This time he pointed to a strapping young man who couldn't have been but a few years older than the queen. He had neat black hair with a slight tint of purple to it and was wearing a lavender tuxedo with a white mask balanced magically on his nose.  
  
The mother glanced at the man her little boy was pointing at and stopped straightening his hair. "That is the soon to be King. He is the prince of the Earth."  
  
The White haired young lad stood from his spot by the TV and backed away. "You mean mother, that she is soon to marry?" "Yes. That is exactly what it means." "Why is she marrying him mother?" "Because she loves him!" "Well. I want to marry her mother. She is so beautiful. I don't care if she is queen. I will have her some day!!"  
  
His mother looked down in shame. After all she had tried to teach her son, he was still influenced by his egocentric father. That vile man she once loved was now cold as ice and emotionless. She had no idea what had changed him. Maybe it was he becoming King of their small Country. They were one couple of many who were in charge of ruling a country, but they were subjects of they're soon to be true Queen and King. That was something her Husband didn't like.  
  
She tried everything to keep her son away from his father. She new he would be king of their small country someday and she didn't want him to rule like his father. She wanted him to have good values and rule with love, like the Queen. But instead her husband insisted the boy spend time with him. There for he taught the boy his terrible ways and morals.  
  
She felt weak all of a sudden. She rapped her arms around herself and looked back at her son. "Oh son. Have I taught you nothing?" A single tear ran down her face and she collapsed to the floor. "Mother? MOTHER!"  
  
** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** **** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** A lone figure stood by the Gate of time as she always did. Except this time she had a small portal open watching a scene out of time. She watched it every time it happened. Which was most of her time. She had nothing else to do but ponder over things that happened in time. This scene she particularly hated. She wished this didn't have to happen. This moment right here cause so much trouble for that innocent little boy, and in return hurts the future. How she wished she could change a few things, but she knew that was dangerous. If she changed something she would have no idea whether it would work out for the better or worse until it happened. She watched the scene before her. She knew what would happen. The boy's mother would not make it. She took a deep breath. "Unless..."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** "Mother. Mother. Are you ok? Mother what is the matter?" His mother raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Oh my son...please...." She drew her last breath and her eyes closed. Her hand went limp and fell away from his face and landed lifeless on the floor.  
  
Tears poured form his eyes and he picked her hand back up and put it to his cheek. "Mother. Wake up. Please wake up. Mother. Wake up please!! I beg you. MOTHER!!!!!" He let go of her hand and laid his face on her still stomach and wrapped his arms around her. His tears spilled out and soaked a spot of her velvet gown and his breaths were coming short and fast. "Please..." He whispered silently. He closed his eyes slowly and his breathing became calm. He laid there for what seemed like forever, but it was only a few minutes. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" He turned around slowly and saw a tall women standing in front of him. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was a women. Green locks of hair cascaded down her back and to the bottom of her back and she gripped a long silver staff in one hand. The staff was shaped into a key like form at the tip. "Who.... are you. Oh miss!! Something is wrong with my mother. Can you please help her? Please?"  
  
The tall figure stood firm and said nothing. The boy's mouth dropped a little bit in confusion as to why she would not speak. "Miss? Can...can you please help my mother? I think...I think she's.... I think she's..." His voice quivered as he thought of saying she was dead. Tears began streaming down his face once again. "I know what your mother is. And I have come to help." The women spoke in a stern and mysterious voice. "I am the guardian of time. The solitary soldier who stands at her post by the time gate for eternity. I have come to help you!"  
  
"A guardian of time... Help me?" "Yes young prince. I have." Well now he knew that this guardian of time knew who he was, but he was still quizzical of to who she was and what her purpose was. What was a guardian of time doing here? "Just please help my mother if you can. Oh please help her!!" "Silence young one! I will help you but you must listen."  
  
The young white haired boy said nothing, but instead just looked at her contently showing he understood.  
  
"You..." She said. "Are at a very young age and a very crucial age. You are not actually ready to loose your mother."  
  
His eyes widened at the thought of loosing his mother once again. He just couldn't stand the thought. It was an inconceivable thing to him.  
  
She continued on. "So I am here to do you, young prince, a VERY big favor. I am not even permitted to do these things so I will take punishment for this, but I will do it. I am going to give your mother something from the future, far in the future. It will prolong this sickness she has for 2months exactly, and only two months!" She stressed that it was only for two months in the tone of her voice.  
  
"You mean she will only live for two more months!? But..."  
  
"No buts! I am already doing you a very big favor. Your mother was always trying to teach you something, and you never learned it. Your instead take your fathers ignorance and never listen. She died before you could understand the values she was trying to instruct upon you. So I am letting her live for two more months. In these months you must listen to her, Learn from her, and never disobey her. She is a much better person than your father. You need to learn to rule like she would and not like him. You also must not tell anyone about this. You never saw me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes.... I understand." He bowed his head to her in thanks. She nodded back and raised her time staff and then pointed it at his mother's lifeless form. A bright light came from it and a tunnel opened up. From the tunnel a small silver light peeked through and went into his mothers mouth. Color began to return to her pale and cold skin and then the portal closed.  
  
The Time guardian then disappeared into a newly made portal and she was gone. The room showed not one sign that she was ever there. The boy ran to his mother's side. He felt her cheeks and could tell warmth was returning to her body. "Mother? Are you ok?" A slight sound came from her. "Son. Is that...you?" "Yes. It's me mother. I'm so glad your ok!!" He threw his arms around her and cried onto her shoulder. She placed her hand on his head and let him cry. "I'm fine now. I'm sorry I scared you. I must have just passed out." She smoothed out his hair and sat up cradling him in her arms.  
  
"Oh son what ARE you doing? Are you crying? A man never cries son! Get up!! Now!" His father had entered the room and now walked over to them. He grabbed his son's shirt collar and yanked him out of his mother's arms. She held out her arms as if to oppose but then thought best of it and recoiled her hands and looked away. His father looked at her then his son with a face of disgust. "You look at me when I'm talking to you boy," His father said to him. He then looked at his mother. "I told you not to spoil him! I don't want you teaching him all your emotional crap. You just let me handle him women!! Or else he will turn into some kind of of SAP like that new 'King' of ours!" He let a gruff laugh escape his throat as he thought of their new King. With a grip still on his son's collar, he turned to leave.  
  
"Now come." He said to the boy. "I want to lecture you on some more techniques on how to rule suitably."  
  
His mother now watched in grief as her husband drug her son of once again to where she could not stop these lessons. Her son saw the sad expression on her face as his father drug him off. He did not want to waste one minute on his father when his mother only had 2 months to live.  
  
The boy reached his hand up and pried his father's hand off of his shirt collar. "I am staying with my mother," He stated in a dignified manner.  
  
"What did you say to me?" His father said with skepticism.  
  
"I said, that I am staying here with mother. I do not want to rule like you anymore!! As a matter of fact...I never did!" The young Prince crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his father, standing in the utmost stature.  
  
His father had a look of bewilderment for a moment as his son backed away from him and stood by his mother. "You dare disobey me?!" His father said, his look of confusion now turned into a superior smirk.  
  
"I would not call it disobedience father. Just not seeing eye to eye."  
  
His father took this in for a second then turned to his wife. "This is all your doing!! Isn't it? You've turned him against me! I should have known you would try something like this. You have probably turned both my sons against me. You were always jealous. Jealous of my brilliance! My intelligence! My superior social status! Always. Well then...you can have both of them. You can teach them what ever pleases you 'female'. I have plenty of other sons by women who know there place in society. They will not interfere with my teachings, if they know what's good for them. From now on your children are not heir to my throne." And with that, he turned on his heels and left without another word.  
  
The boy frowned in disgust at his father's ignorance. How could he not have seen it before? His father always complained about there soon to be new rulers. He always planned to revolt with some of his followers. He was just power hungry. Nothing more.  
  
"I can't believe this," His mother cried breaking the silence. "I am sorry!! I have caused you to loose your inheritance to the throne." She bit down on her bottom lip as tears streamed from her eyes. She threw her head into her hands and cried in shame.  
  
The tall, but petite, 15-year-old white haired boy walked over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her fragile frame. "No mother. I lost it because father is only power hungry. I chose this. Not you!"  
  
They sat there on the floor and he comforted his mother.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Once again the lone figure stood by the gate of time watching a scene from a tiny portal. She opened up a copy of an old scene in time and compared. Then she looked back to the original and saw the boy comforting his mother and declared without any emotion showing, "Everything is going good so far. It affected him as I suspected. He has changed his ways!" She turned from the portals as they vanished. She walked around in the colorless void and into a mysterious haze. As her form disappeared from view, she spoke again and her words echoed through out the endless void.  
  
"Prince Diamond will no longer lead a revolt and be sent to nemesis!! "  
  
To be continued......... ******* ******** ******* ******* ******** ******** ******** ******** *******  
  
Ok, the end for now. Hoped you liked it. I'll get started on the second chapter right now. ~_^ 


End file.
